An Obvious Love
by inlove1
Summary: Bella and Edward start out as friends but he told her he loves her while he is dating Tanya but Bella being the good girl doesn't do anything. the story is better! Trust me! All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella Pov.

"Bella! You're back! How was Vegas I hope it was great! How was your aunts wedding did you have to wear the horrible pink dress like you said? Guess what there are a couple new kids and they are hott! Well the girl isn't because she's a girl but she's soo fun and beautiful, well I guess you can call her hott doesn't make a difference! Jasper is in love with her already, oh her name is Alice! And I call dibs on Emmett soo that leaves you with Edward, oh by the way Emmett and I are already dating isn't that great! Oh and there last names is Cullen! And Edward would be perfect for you he is sooo cute and charming and so your type! Ahhhh I just missed you! Ahhh I missed you like sooo much" My best friend Rose said all in one breathe, while hugging me too death.

Here I'll catch you up to date. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella, I'm 17 and I got to Forks High. I moved in with my dad a couple years ago, my mom had remarried and I had a feeling they wanted some "alone time" if you know what I mean. I was just in Vegas for my mom's baby sisters wedding! It was wonderful! But I returned from the nice warm weather to this cold rain town. I'm going to end up with a cold now. I only have best friends, as well as my only friends, at Forks High, there names are Jasper and Rosalie, but we call her Rose, and sometimes call Jasper, Jazz. Oh by the way Rose and Jasper are twins! Both beautiful blonde haired, blue eyes twins. All the men worship the ground where Rose walks, and all the girls drool over Jasper. While me just the plain boring brunette, with the brown eyes, where I trip over everyone and get laughed at. I do have other friends but they go to the school on the reservation. They may not be my only friends because some how I am very popular? Like really popular. It's weird. But they are my truest friends

After Rose finished hugging me to death Jazz came up and gave me a hug.

"We missed you Bells." He whispered in my ear. Jasper was always the calm sweet one out of the group. "And she's right you and Edward would be great" he winked while backing up.

"I missed you guys too." I said looking at the both of them. "Anyway I have to got to the office and get my stuff I'll meet up with you guys lat….. you already picked up my stuff didn't you?"

"No duh!" Rose said! "I'm not going to waste time around you I want to know how Vegas was! And catch you up on the latest gossip!"

"Haha well Vegas was great, and I got you two something," I reached into my bag and pulled out two wrapped gifts, one was a deep blood red with a black bow on it, and the other was a deep blue with a white bow on it. Red for Rosalie, and blue for Jasper. I gave them there gifts! Rose tore into hers.

"Ahhhhh Bella! I can't believe you got me this! Ahhhh!" I got Rose a red strapless dress that had a red ribbon satin belt and bow around the waist and the bottom was a nice red shear that complimented the dress. I saw Rose looking at this dress in a magazine once and remember how upset she was that it was too expensive. (Picture on profile)

"Haha I thought you have like it!" I said while she was jumping up and down hugging me to death. "Open yours Jazz"

"It's not the same dress except different color is it?" he said jokingly.

"Haha no I promise it isn't."

Jasper's eye's brightened up when he opened his gift. I got him a pair of Nike runners. This pair was white with black and red. (Picture on profile) when Jasper and I went shopping for Rosalie's birthday gift he was upset because he couldn't get the shoes. Jasper has an obsession with runners.

"Hey thanks Bells!" He gave me a quick hug and went to sit on the bench near us and started to take off his old runners and put on his new ones. I smiled as he did this. Once Jasper got them on the bell rang. That means time for class.

"Oh hey Rose can I get my schedule from ya?"

"Oh right. Umm here! Your first class is with Alice! She looks like a pixie she'll know you right away." She said walking away winking.

I started walking to my first class. As I was walking I ran into someone.

"Humph!" I said as falling down.

"Oh my cornflakes! I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see his big man! And when I say big I mean huge! "Here let me help you up." He said leaning down offering his hand p.

I took it, and he helped me up.

"Don't worry about it, this happened often." I said while brushing the dirt off me.

"Haha! Okay! I'm Emmett by the way."

"Oh you're Emmett! I'm Bella! You're dating my best friend Rosalie."

"So you are the clumsy Bella they talk about!"

"The one and only!" I said bowing

"Haha you're funny! Hmmm maybe Alice was right you and Edward would be good together. But there goes the bell and we really need to get to class."

"Okay! Bye Emmett see you at lunch!"

"Bye Bella!"

I started to run to my first class not realizing ho long I was talking with Emmett for, I can see why Rosalie already started to date him he was nice and funny. Awe just thinking about it Emmett and Rosalie are perfect for each other, just by having that little talk with Emmett I can tell that they are perfect!

But I can't help but think why are people saying I would be perfect with this Edward guy? Like I haven't even met him.

I entered class right on time; I got there before the teacher, thank goodness.

"HI! You must be Bella! I'm Alice!" I saw this little blur come out of no where and hugged me! She stepped back after hugging me. Wow Rosalie was right she was beautiful.

"Hi Alice."

"Oh my goodness! I love your top and jeans and shoes and necklace! Where did you get it you must tell me where you got it from!" I looked down at my shirt it was a light blue tank top that had a black and white cardigan with a pair of jeans with a pair of black converse and a key necklace.

"Umm I think I got it all from my trip down to Vegas."

"Oh my! You went to Vegas? I love Vegas! Yay! We are going to be such good friends! Oh my you should so met my brother you two would be perfect together! He is sweet charming and you two would look awesome together! I will have you too met soon!"

"Okay class, take your seats." The teacher came in saying.

We took our seat and class started.

It was lunch time right now I was just in photography with Jasper, he wouldn't stop talking about Alice, Rosalie was right he did like her. Jasper and I were the first ones in the lunch room, we went to get our food and sat at our usual table; glad to see some things never change. Sure we were the most popular people at the school but people knew not to sit with us at lunch because it was our time to be with each other, as corny as that sounds. I saw Rosalie enter with Emmett in tow behind her.

"BELLA!" Rose sounded angry.

"What?"

"You have met more than half the Cullen clan before lunch, now you have one more too met!"

"Okay so why did you yell at me?"

"Because I felt like it" she said sitting down. Jasper and Emmett started to laugh as she sat down. "How could you Edward? You know how she treated your family! And yet you still are dating her?" We than heard a yelling at the other end of the cafeteria. Alice was yelling at someone. She looked pissed. And he looked gorgeous. He said something than walked off, Alice just stood there, she looked like she was ready to cry, I got up and ran up to her, well as fast as I could without tripping, Rose was right beside me I got to her first and hugged her. I barley new this girl and I was angry at the guy that hurt her so I left her with Rose and fallowed where the other guy went too.

Edward Pov.

"Edward wait!"

"Just leave me alone Jessica"

"But why won't you go out with me Eddie-poo?"

"Because I'm already going out with Tanya now leave me alone." I said storming off we have only been in school for a week and the stalker have started.

"Edward did I hear what I think you said?" Alice came up beside me

"Yes Alice you did."

"But we moved so you wouldn't date Tanya! You know what she did! I want you to dump her and meet m friend Bella you two would be great together!"

"Aly drop it. And get out of my way."

"Edward get back here!" I didn't stop. I heard her start running to me but what I didn't expect was her to slap me.

"What the hell Alice?" we were in the cafeteria by now.

"How could you Edward? You know how she treated your family! And yet you still are dating her?" She was shouting at this point.

I looked her in the eye, "I don't care Aly, yes you are my sister but you aren't mom, and I mean our real mom, so butt out of my life and stay the hell away from me, I don't care." Than I walked off. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

I know it was really mean of me, nut she just didn't understand how I felt about Tanya, she was my everything. I sighed I would apologize at home and she would forgive me as usual.

"Hey you!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful person in the world behind me.

"What?" she came up and I thought she would have slapped me, but than I was wrong, she punched me full out in the face.

"How dare you treat Alice like that? I may have not known her very long, but you defiantly don't treat anyone like that!"

I looked back at her and she was still beautiful but furious. "You punched me!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Wait you don't know Alice that good and you still defend her? Now that doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. But don't you dare bother her again!"

"Well that's hard for me!"

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother." I heard a voice I looked behind this girl, and she turned around fast. The girl looked surprised.

"Bella meet Edward, Edward meet Bella. I guess I was wrong."

**Hope you enjoyed! I know! I need to update my other stories. I will work on that more often. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews make me happy! And being happy means more reviews!**

**inlove1**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov

_"Well that's hard for me"_

_"Why?" _

_"Because he's my brother." I turned around to see Alice standing there having a scared look in her eyes. "Bella meet Edward, Edward meet Bella. I guess I was wrong."_

"This is your brother Alice?" I said turning to look at her. She just nodded her head.

"What are you surprised?" Edward said in a cocky tone. I almost forgot he was here. I turned to look at Edward in the face.

"Yeah actually I am." he just had a smirk on his face. "I'm surprised something as sweet and joyful like Alice has such a dick of a brother!"

"Wait you don't even know me!"

"I don't have to! Who makes there sister cry in front of the whole school?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I may or I may not, but that still is no excuse to do something like that."

"JUST STOP IT!" We both turned to look at Alice. "Okay I'll admit Edward can be a dick sometimes but he's a brother he is supposed to be a dick, but Edward today you went to far!"

"I'm sorry Alice." I said. They both looked at me.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"Letting the arguing get out of hand."

"Awe Bella that's why I love you already!" Alice came up running giving me a hug.

"Ummm Bella, do you ummm think that uhh we could start over maybe?" Edward asked. Alice's mouth fell wide open.

"Edward! You never stutter! At all! Or change your mind so fast! Are you running a fever?" a still shocked Alice said.

"Shut up Aly. So would you mind Bella?" They both looked at me.

"Umm sure, as long as you're not that much of a dick around me."

"No promises." He chuckled. Alice and I chuckled along with him until I felt a vibrate in my pocket, I took out my phone and saw a text message from Jacob (he is one of my closest friends ever but goes to school down at the rez)

"Sorry guys I gotta answer this." I walked a little out of the way so I wasn't really in there way or anything. I flipped my phone open to look at the message.

**(Bella**/_Jacob)_

_I heard someone was back from Vegas and didn't tell me:O_

**Haha well I'm sorry :p**

_You should be, I'm very hurt!_

**Whatever Jake, you'll live**

_Touchy!_

**Don't you have class to get too?**

_I could ask you the same thing_

**Well I gotta go cuz the bell just rang.**

_Fine wanna go on a date next week?_

**You ask me all the time and I say no every time that's not going to change anytime soon.**

_Whatever Bella :p_

I put my phone back on vibrate and started to go to my locker, I grabbed my books out and started to head to my next class. Edward came up beside me and started to walk with me. I gave him a puzzled look.

"What I have the same class as you."

"Oh."

"So what's your number?"

"And why would I tell you that?"

So I can text you sometime, duh!"

"Hmmm I don't know if I should tell you… you are a dick and all." I said in a joking tone.

"You're never going to let that down are you?"

"Ha! You admit it!"

"But! Ahh.. No! What? Yes! Ugh fine I admit it! You can wipe that smirk off your face now!" He laughed to me.

"Ha! Give me your number and I'll see about giving you mine."

"That's so not fair!"

"No one ever said I had to be fair."

"Ugh fine I give it too you in class." Edward started to pout. It was actually kinda cute.

"Promise?"

"Yes Bella."

"Pinky promise?"

"What you still pinky promise?

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed while entering the classroom. I left Edward so I could go talk to the teacher and see where I'm sitting.

"Hello Isabelle, here is your textbook, and you may go sit beside…Mr. Newton!"

"Ummm, okay?"

"Wait did I say Mr. Newton? I did not mean that! Sorry, Mr. Cullen. He's new so try and be nice."

"Okay, I'll try."

I went to go sit next to Edward. He had his pink sticking out; I couldn't help but laugh and hooked my pinky with his. I felt a jolt, and moved back quickly. For a second I thought he did too. I sat down quickly. And I left the teacher start his lesson. Every now and than in the lesson I found Edward staring at me. But thought nothing of it.

But I couldn't help but wonder. Am I falling for him….

HAHA! Definitely not!

**Edward pov**

Bella was so funny; even though we only talked for about five minutes I couldn't help but smile. How could you not around her?

I tore a bit of paper out of my binder so I could write down my phone number for her. When I had it written down I passed it over to her. Bella looked at the paper, than she looked up at me and smiled. I could have melted.

Tanya! I can't forget I'm dating Tanya! Gah this is sucks! I'm falling for Bella when I'm dating Tanya this is not good. Maybe I can be close friends with her? I hope I'll be able too.

Like I love Tanya, but she treated my parents horrible, my real mom and dad. Oh by the way Alice and I are adopted. Tanya was an old family friend, and when my parents were murdered, Tanya was a suspect, my sister said it was Tanya who killed mom and dad. But I don't believe her. I trust Tanya and I know she didn't.

Just than my phone started to vibrate.

**(Edward/ **_Tanya)_

_Hey baby_

**Hello**

_I didn't see you at lunch! Where were you?_

**I had a little fight with Alice, so I was talking with her.**

_Ugh I hate her! Just saying,_

**Hey that's my sister, she hasn't done anything to you**

_Except saying countless times that I killed your parents!_

**Okay I know that she does that. But Alice will be Alice. **

_Ugh whatever Edward. I'll talk to you later bye._

Well that was short. That seems to happen all the time now somehow Alice always comes into the conversations or something one way or another makes Tanya so upset and she freaks out at me! I'm getting really sick of her.

**Hey everyone! What'd ya think? Any confusion? I hope not! Please remember to review! Reviews make a happy me, and a happy me means more chapters faster! **

**inlove1**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice pov

"Ugh how could his happen!" I was quite upset! I thought for sure that Bella and Edward would be perfect for each other but than Edward had to go act like a dick and ruin everything.

"What's wrong Aly bear?" Jasper came up behind me.

"Aly bear?"

"Yes Aly bear."

"Haha well anyways, what's wrong is that Edward was a total dick to me and then Bella caught him and now she thinks he's a total dick and I don't know what he thinks of her, probably not good because she punched him in the face! And than Tanya and him are getting closer now! But I know he likes Bella that's the thing! But he's going to make it seem like he doesn't! Gahhh! This is so hard, they are going to make me work extra hard to get them together!"

"Breath Aly!"

I took a breath and went to go sit by Jasper. I cuddled into his side.

"What am I going to do Jazz?"

"Just wait it out. I've been talking to Edward, and he said that he hasn't been really happy with Tanya lately."

"Really? OMG that's great! I've always hated Tanya!"

"Alice you can't really think she murdered your parents?" 

"Of course I do! It's just obvious that she has to be involved in it someway or another."

"You can't be serious?" 

"But I am Jazz!"

"Okay let's change the subject."

"Fine you want to know my plan to get them together?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay so it's going to start with Edwards's volleyball tournament this weekend….."

Bella pov.

"Hey Bella wait up!" I turned around to see Edward running up to me, we have been texting non-stop he is just such a good friend! We haven't know each other long but yet we are soo close!

"Hey Edward."

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem."

"What are you doing this weekend Bella?"

"Umm nothing at the moment. Why?"

"Well I have that big volleyball tournament this weekend and I need a cheer team, if you know what I mean. Haha"

"I don't know Edward, I really don't want to go if I don't need too."

"Awe! Come on Bella!"

"How come you don't get Tanya to go with you?"

"Because she hates watching sports."

"I don't know, maybe Edward we'll see…" Just than the bell rang. "Opps gotta go to class, see you later Edward."

I ran off to class, leaving a very stunned Edward standing there. I really did want to go to his volleyball game, but I didn't want to upset anyone, especially Tanya.

**The day of the volleyball tournament.**

I can't believe I actually am here. What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here, maybe I should just turn around and go home, no I will stay here and cheer on the team. I sat down on a chair near the door, so I have a quick escape if needed. The team was warming up, I pulled out my phone and started texting Jake, not really paying attention to the warm ups, until I saw the chair beside me move, I looked over and saw a very happy Edward sitting there.

"You came!"

"Haha ya I guess in the end I decided too."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you came!"

"You can't be that happy?"

"Oh but I am."

"Go get your butt back out there and get warmed up, I want at least 6 spikes from you." I gave him a little shove out of his chair with a wink.

"And they all will be for you ma'lady"

I'm pretty sure I blushed as he walked away.

When the team started the game was intense, Edward did spike 6 times like I asked him, every time he did, and he would look at me and wink at me. I couldn't help but eventually laugh every time he did that. In the end they did win the game. They won by a landslide. After there game I got up to wait for them in the hallway I was standing there looking at the bulletin board on the wall when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw Edward there. I smiled up at him.

"Congratulations!" Edward just laughed at me when I said that.

"Well thank you" he said while hugging me.

"Edward can you let go of me? You stink!" he just laughed but none the less released me.

"Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" he asked me

"Don't you have another game to play?"

"Ya but it isn't for at least another hour and a half."

"Okay sure lets go get you something to eat."

"Okay this way."

"Nope! I'm driving! You stink too much to drive."

"what that makes no sense."

"What are you talking about it makes perfect sense!"

"Ugh whatever lets go I'm starved!"

"Haha okay I know the perfect place." We ran to my truck, I don't know why we did, we just did, and he held my hand while running the whole way.

I drove fro about five minutes till I turned into the parking lot of this little café.

"Something Sammi's?" Edward asked looking at me puzzled while getting out of the truck.

"You are telling me you have never been here?"

"No I haven't. I haven't even heard of it."

"Seriously? Wow Edward you have not lived!" I just grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Bella! My little angel! It has been too long!" an old woman said from behind the counter, her name is Sammi she is the owner of the café.

"Hey Sammi, this is my friend Edward, we need a number 2 to go."

"Okay sure lovely girl I will get you a number 2."

"Thanks." Sammi walked off to go get our meal.

"Been here a couple times have we?"

"Haha only a couple."

About five minutes later Sammi came back around the corner.

"here you go Bella girl, and that will be free!"

"What are you talking about Sammi?"

"This one is on the house, so just except it." She said sticking her tongue out at me

"Thank you Sammi," I said while taking the box from her. "I will you back."

"No need Bella."

Edward and I walked out of the café and started to eat our sandwiches, we talked for as long as we could and just enjoyed each others company. I drove Edward back to the school so he could go play in his game. I quickly drove to the store and bought a couple Gatorades for Edward than drove back to the school. When I got back to the school I sat in my seat from before and saw that the guys were warming up again.

"Edward." I called he looked over at me and I waved the bag in the air. He came running over to me.

"What do you have in there." He looked in the bag and instantly smiled. "Thanks Bella you have no idea how much I needed one of these."

"No problem. Now go win the game"

"Will do lovely girl." He bent down and gave me a kiss on the check. That wasn't supposed to happen he is dating Tanya we are just friends that is it!

The boys won again, or so I heard a little while after Edward kissed my check I left to go find something to eat. When his game was done I got a text from him.

**Bella/**_Edward_

_Where did ya go?_

**To find something to eat ;)**

_Well I'm lonely you should come back_

**Hmm I think I'll give you sometime with the boys. **I entered the gym at this point and saw Edward and the team sitting and laughing a group.

_Please come back :)_

**Okay, be there in a minute ;)**

I walked up to them and touched Edwards shoulder he smiled while looking up at me and patted the spot beside him. I sat beside him and leaned on him. Edward and I were talking in our own little world when some guy on the team named Zack piped up.

"Hey Ed. Is this your sister?" Edward and I both laughed.

"Haha no"

"Oh than she is your girlfriend." I went deep red and hid my face in Edwards shoulder.

"Umm no…"

"Oh could have fooled me."

I looked back up at Edward and he was grinning, he looked down at me and I swear I saw something more than friendship in his eyes, was I just imagining something?

**Hey guys so I have totally figured out what the next 7 chapters are going to be about! Haha I know! So updates should come faster, I am warning you there may be some physical stuff and harsh words, thought I would just give you a heads up!**

**I know I kinda rushed through this chapter but in some parts honestly nothing happens! At all trust me it would be just a bunch of blah blah blah!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make me happy! Oh by the way most of this stuff is based on real life (The killing part is not real life) but other than that the rest is soooooo true! I'll explain more about it later!**

** ~inlove1 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella Pov.

After the volleyball tournament it hasn't really been the same between Edward and me, but not in a bad way, if anything we have been closer, except when Tanya is around. An example is today at lunch I was sitting at the table with everyone else. Edward came in a little late so there were no chairs left in the cafeteria so he made me move over and he sat on my seat, he had his arms around me and was picking on me, you know the usual stuff. But then as soon as he spotted Tanya he took his arm away from around me and stood up so he was no longer sitting next to me, then Tanya came up and grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the cheerleading table. While he was sitting there she was trying to sit on his lap or share a chair but every time he would push her off or get up.

I don't know maybe I am imagining stuff. I probably am.

I was walking to my next class alone because Edward was with Tanya, the teacher hadn't come by yet so I leaned against the wall near the class waiting for the teacher to come. I was talking to Angela when Edward came up and leaned against me squishing me to the wall.

"Edward, get off me."

"I'm sorry Angela did you hear something?" Angela started to laugh.

"Haha very funny Edward get of me."

"I think I may be going crazy! I'm hearing voices." Angela was laughing soo hard right now here face was so red from what I could see.

"EDWARD!"

"I'm going to leave you two to your flirting, bye Bella, bye Edward, oh by the way don't kill her Edward." Angela walked away while winking at us

"Can you get off now?"

"I don't know this is quite comfy. And I like being this close with you."

"Edward please get off." He turned around fast so he was still pressed up against me.

"Why would I do that?" he was close enough to kiss me.

"Because here comes the teacher" I said while pushing him off.

I walked into the classroom after the teacher unlocked it and walked to my seat, Edward was fallowing me and sat down beside me.

"Okay class today I don't feel like teaching so I decided a good old fashion movie on mitosis!"

Everyone in the class cheered, no one paid attention during movies and the teacher knew that but he just says it's our own fault. So he brought in the TV popped in the movie and went right to texting, probably his girlfriend. I was actually paying attention to this movie, so was everyone else surprisingly. I felt a nudge on my left arm and looked down; there in Edward's elegant script was a note for me.

(**Bella/**_Edward)_

_Hey :) _

**Hi**

_Are you mad at me?_

**No**

_Bella please tell me, what's wrong, you've seemed distant._

**Distant? You're the one that's never around anymore and seem to be avoiding me**

_What? When?_

**Whenever Tanya is around.**

_I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what else to say._

…

_Let me take you out for a ride after school, please Bella._

**Fine**

_GREAT! I'll fallow you home and then we'll go drive :) thanks Bella_

**Yea yea Edward :p. **

I shivered just as I passed the note back to Edward and shivered, it was oddly cold at the moment, the only reason I look forward to this class is because it is usually so warm. Edward saw me shiver, and started to shrug out of his sweater, I shook my head no but he still gave it to me. Giving me the "it's not an option" face. I sighed and took his sweater, it was so warm and smelt like him. I couldn't help but smile he was so caring and sweet.

The movie was boring but kinda interesting, if that makes sense, I don't think it does, but oh well. Edward moved his chair closer to me, and I looked down. He had a sheet of paper that had "Hangman" written at the top of it, oh boy does he certainly know a way to get on my good side.

An hour and a half later the last bell had rang for the day, was I ever happy, I may be a straight A student, but I hate school. As I was leaving the class I remembered I still had Edwards sweater on, while carrying my books I took off his sweater and gave it to him, just in time too, because Tanya came around the corner, she would be so pissed if she found out I was wearing it, she was never allowed wearing his sweater. Edward smiled at me. Once I put my books away I walked out to my car to find Alice and Rose standing there smiling at me.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you want to come shopping with us!" Alice said quite gleefully

"Sorry guys can't, I'm going out with someone already."

"OMG, WHO?" Rose practically yelled at me.

"It's no one special, just Edward and I are going for a drive, you know like hanging out!"

"Omg Bella, Edward totally likes you!"

"Oh definitely not Alice"

"he better not." A new voice said from behind me, truth is I recognized it from a certain someone.

"Oh hi to you to Tanya." I said turning around.

"Bella, Alice, Rose." She said, I'm not sure if she was saying hi or anything. "I've got one thing to say to you Bella. Stay away from Edward okay, he's not interested in you or anything like that, he's mine and only mine. Anyways why would he be interested in an ugly pain person like you, all you have going for you is smarts and that doesn't even help with anything. Now buzz off." And with that she left.

"BITCH!" yelled Rose after her.

"Rose, really!" Alice said

"What? Its true…." Rose said with a smile.

"Umm I gotta go guys. See ya later."

"Hey Bella, don't let what Tanya said get to you at all." Alice said taking my arm and looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'll try not to Alice. Bye guys have fun." I walked away leaving my two friends behind, but then I realized they were standing in front of my car, so I walked back sheepishly. "I forgot my car was here" I hopped in and waved bye as I drove out of the parking lot. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw a silver Volvo fallowing me, I knew it was Edward. I pulled into the drive way and quickly hopped out of my car and ran into the house. I wrote a note for Charlie telling him where I was and that I'd be back later. I quickly relocked the door and ran to the silver Volvo, Edward was out holding the door for me, such a gentlemen. He put out his hand to help me in, and I thanked him with a smile, he shut the door for me and walked to the driver's side. He pulled out of the drive way and started out on the highway towards Port Angelus. It was quite the whole time. I was still thinking about what Tanya had said. I was truly hurt inside I know I shouldn't be because its Tanya but still it really hurts right now.

Edward POV

Bella seemed really quite and I was not sure what to do. She was also so happy and joyful and talkative, but something wasn't right, I don't know what but something.

"Hey Bella what's wrong sweetie/"

"Oh, umm nothing Edward."

"Now that is a bunch of bullshit, please tell me."

"It's just something Tanya said, don't worry about it."

"Bella tell me."

"Fine. She just said a bunch of hurtful things, and told me to stay away from you, that's all."

I was so mad! I could hardly speak it's just oh jeeze why would she just gah! She is an idiot, and such a bitch like seriously! I should just grrrr! I knew I was talking to myself and saying all of this in my head but still I couldn't help it.

"Edward please say something your face is scaring me."

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just I'm really angry that she would do that."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do Bella, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know maybe because she's your girlfriend, and you've known her forever."

"Hmm those are some very good points, but they are points that don't matter!"

"Would you mind me asking why?" It was quite after that, I really didn't know why. But I needed something to tell her, I could just tell her that but I know she wants something more, but that's all I can think of.

"I don't know why Bella, you just do something to me that makes me believe you more than her."

"Oh."

It was a bit quite after that, but I don't know what to say, and you can tell neither could she. I decided quickly right there and then what to do. I quickly stopped and turned the car around fast.

"Whoa Edward what are you doing?"

"I have to show you something" I started to drive fast, faster than usual. I had to show Bella, just had to show her. Something Tanya never knew, and if she did, would never understand. I just had to show her. I drove back to my house; I was able to make it there in 10 minutes instead of the 45minutes it would have taken if I listened to the speed limit. I rushed out of the car, running over to the passenger side to let Bella out, I grabbed hold of her hand and rushed her up to my room. Once there I put her on the bed and rushed to lock the door and ran to the back of my walk in closet. I walked back out with a guitar that had been my fathers.

"This was my dad's before he passed away, we always used to sit as a family by the fire and sing songs together, that stopped when they passed, Alice, Emmett and I could never try and do it just the three of us."

"Edward I never knew your parents passed, how come you never told me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but it is hard for us to mention what happened. It kills us inside every day, so we try to not tell many people, it's not that I don't trust you it's just that I'm hurt and broken from it. It happened 10 years ago, they had one suspect…. Tanya. I know what you're thinking, 10 years ago, Tanya would have just been a kid, well you are right she was just a kid, but she hated my mom and dad with a passion because they didn't like her much. Her finger prints were found in the knife that killed them, you think that the finger prints would be enough proof but no one believed that a little kid could do that. That was their only lead and they dropped the case a little while after."

"Oh goodness Edward I'm sorry!" Bella said as she threw herself into my arms.

"It's okay it's in the past, but I thought it was time to tell you."

"Thank you" she smiled at me "Now what are you going to do with this guitar here?"

"I'm going to play it for you!

"What? You play?"

"Not very well, I'm better on the piano. But here goes." I started to play the cords to the song Hero by Sterling Knight, yea it was a Disney song, but oh well I liked it and it was easy for me to play

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barley know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable yeah

I'll be your hero  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/sterling_ ]  
I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
And when it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

Yeah I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

By the time I was done and looked back at bella she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh jezze Bella don't cry sweetie."

"They're happy tears, that was so good and sweet Edward!"

"Haha thanks Bella."

"No Edward thank you for sharing that with me." I went to go put the guitar away, and came back finding Bella laying on my bed sleeping, she looked like an angel. I don't understand how she fell asleep that fast but oh well she's a girl what can I say!

**Hi guys! I know been a while…. Yea its been a year sorry! :o like really sorry, I'm going to work on this story more and the others I want to finish them up and hopefully I'll be able to, like I said I have a bunch of chapters figured out for this story! Yay!**

**Keep reading please! I promise I'll update sooner and more!**

**Xoxo **

**Inlove1**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously in "An Obvious Love"_

_By the time I was done and looked back at Bella she had tears in her eyes._

"_Oh jezze Bella don't cry sweetie."_

"_They're happy tears, that was so good and sweet Edward!"_

"_Haha thanks Bella."_

"_No Edward thank you for sharing that with me." I went to go put the guitar away, and came back finding Bella laying on my bed sleeping, she looked like an angel. I don't understand how she fell asleep that fast but oh well she's a girl what can I say!_

Chapter 5

Bella POV

After Edward opened up to me last week, things were going great for us! But were going down for Tanya and Edward, I'm not going to say that's a sad thing, it's a good thing for me. Tanya is starting to get worse and worse, Alice came up to me yesterday very urgently and said "You would never guess what I heard from Angela today."

"What is it Alice?"

"I'm just quoting Angela who is quoting Tanya it's just a warning!"

"Alice just tell me!" I half giggled

"Fine!" And in her best Tanya voice she said "Oh jeeze I hate Bella she is just so annoying like really. I don't see what Edward sees in her; even though they are "just friends" they don't seem like it. He acts as if he wants to spend more time with her. She is such a bitch I hate her!" Alice took a breath and looked at me.

"Oh well Alice she can say whatever she wants I don't care anymore."

"Good for you Bella!" Alice said with a smile. She and I linked arms and she walked me to the gym because that happened to be my next class. I had it with Emmett but little did I know is that Edward switched into it for me! See I only found this out when I walked out of the change room and clumsy me tripped over my feet ready to hit the floor with my arms out but there was no impact instead I had strong arms around my waist I looked up and saw Edward. He laughed at me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD! PUT ME DOWNNNN!" I screamed but he didn't of course. He eventually put me down, so I went and sat on the big blue mats our school had invested the moment I started gym class. Edward came down and sat beside me a bunch of people came around talking to us and Edward casually put his arm around my waist all while still talking with everyone else.

I was shocked about this! Then our teacher came out of his office, okay guys and gals since it happens to be raining outside we are just going to run laps in here. We'll end in 10 minutes that should be a long enough run. We all did as he said and I stayed as much as I could on the side lines, Edward came up beside me and was causally running beside me. "What are you doing Edward? You like running!"

"I know, but I like spending time with you more."

"That's sweet but go ahead run!"

"Naw I'm good."

"I bet you can't lap me 10 times in under a minute." I said, I knew he could never resist a challenge and I know how much he loves running, so I was going to trick him into running, I know he can run 10 laps around me easily in a minute, but oh well!

"What are you on Bella? You know I can!"

"Bullshit" I said winking at him

"Fine I'll do it, you'll have to keep count, but I will also because you like to cheat" he said giving me a peak on the cheek then he was off running. He was such a dork, but yet he still gives me a smile every time. Of course he did lap me 10 times in a minute.

"Just barely made it"

"Whattttt are you talking about? I had plenty of time!"

"Okay dork don't worry I'm only joking"

"Good!"

The class went on and Edward kept being his normal flirting self. He kept coming up behind me and poking my sides, or whenever he was playing volleyball with his friends on the other side of the gym he would catch my eye and smile. After a while he and Emmett and Mike and Tyler and well you get the idea who, all came over to play a big round of volleyball with me Jessica, Angela and again you get it! Edward was of course on my team. He was near me at all points so when the ball came close he could hit it so I wouldn't kill anyone. But what he didn't know is that I play volleyball, it's one of the only sports I can play! So he was quite surprised when I kept being able to hit it.

10 minutes before class was over we were dismissed to go change. As I was coming out of the change room I saw that there was a handsome man standing there for me. Before I even had the chance to say hi Edward looked at me and said

"You never told me you could play volleyball."

"You never asked" I said sticking my tongue out.

"I've known you for how long and I didn't know!"

"You've never been in my gym class!"

"How come you aren't on the team then?"

"I missed tryouts remember? I came back from Vegas a week after school started. It was too late."

"And the coach didn't think to put you on?"

"No he asked me if I wanted to. But I told him no, it's not fair to the other girls if I get VIP treatment, there's always next year Edward" He just looked at me and shook his head.

"Hey Bella guess what!"

"Haha, what Edward?"

"Today is the last day before exams start!"

"Yes I know Edward."

"And you got rid of your social exam, why?"

"I'm not going to do it if I don't have to."

"You should still come that day for me."

"Hmmm I don't know Edward, why would I go if I didn't need to go?"

"Umm because Alice and I have to go?"

"Hmm maybe I'll go for Alice!"

"Aren't you sweet" he said while sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh I know!" I went to my locker and put my books out and got my homework for the day and started out for my truck. I was thinking should I go to the social exam; there isn't really a need for me to go. But Edward seemed like he wanted me to go, or was it just my own imagination. I guess I'll just wait till the day to decide him I want to or not, the exam is a week away plenty of time to think about it!

Tomorrow was the social exam, and I still wasn't sure about going to the exam or not, I'd be sitting there for two hours alone if I went. But then I'd get to see Alice and Edward. I don't know what to do. See if it was my choice I'd just drive over after their exam, but my truck had broken down with me, so I have to take the bus. And I can't get Edward or Alice to drive to pick me up because their mom and dad took away their cars because it is exams, so they are stuck on the bus too.

I had just got out of the shower and I saw my phone light up and vibrate, who knew people did love me and want to talk with me! I had three messages two from Edward and one from Jacob.

I opened my phone and read Edwards messages first.

_Hey you :) Text me when you get this_

_ -E_

And then I read the message.

_Haha hears a funny story, scratch that first message have a volleyball team building thing, and they are making my phone stay in someone else pocket so I can't text you, sorry :( talk to you later!_

_ -E_

Awe he was too sweet, I sent back a quick reply saying it's okay and to have fun. Next I read Jacobs message

(**Bella**/ _Jacob_)

_Why hello there you haven't talked to you in a long time! Text me up!_

**Classy Jacob :P**

_Oh I know right! So what's up haven't talked to you in foreverrrrrr!_

**Jacob have I ever told you how gay you sound**

_Plenty of times but you know I'm not ;)_

**Actually I don't :P**

_Well wanna find out ;)_

**Jeeze Jacob :P **

_Haha I'm kidding, unless you actually wanna I'm totally cool with that_

**You know my answer Jacob, now what's up?**

_Wanna hang tomorrow?_

**Umm can't**

_Why not you got rid of your social exam so I thought you were free._

**I know**

_Then why not?_

**I'm going to the school tomorrow.**

_Why?_

**Reasons Jacob :P**

_Bella we haven't hung out in so long, please just ditch whatever you are doing at the school and join me down at La Push._

**Sorry Jacob I can't**

_Whatever Bella just text me up when you remember I'm around too._

**Jacob are you really that mad now?**

_A little Bella_

**Why?**

_Because I haven't seen you in a long time and I miss you Bella_

**I know I miss you to Jacob**

_Do you actually mean that?_

**Of course I do**

And I really did mean that, now that I start thinking about it I do miss Jacob and my other La Push friends, it has been so long.

_Okay Bella if you say so!_

**Good because I do!**

_So tomorrow then?_

**No Jacob :P maybe Friday **

_So yes for Friday? I'm holding you to that_

**Oh Jacob :P**

_Later Bells!_

**Bye Jacob :P**

Did I really just say I'm going to the school tomorrow…. I'm pretty sure I just did. Great, looks like I'm getting up early and going tomorrow.

What am I doing here? I don't even have to be here today. I'm just here for Alice I keep telling myself just Alice, but I know that's a lie, I can't lie to myself anymore, I'm here mostly for Edward. I sat in the library while Edward and Alice did their tests. I felt my phone buzz and I went to check it, wow two hours already I didn't realize, I opened my phone up and saw I had a message from Edward.

_Where are you?_

**In the library**

I sent the message and waited for a reply, I never got one back instead I saw the chair beside me move and Edward sat beside me.

"Hey you!"

"Hey!"

"You want to go walk around?"

"Okay" I said laughing

Him and I walked out and met up with Alice.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Alice!"

"So I have a volleyball practice at lunch so I'm going to be ditching you two, and meet up with you two after!" she said causally "Bye" and walked away well skipped away

"What just happened?"

"No clue." I replied to Edwards's question. He and I walked to the cafeteria to get some lunch, he got some Mr. Noodle I just laughed at him as he ate his noodles, they kept splashing him and hitting his nose and he would go cross eyed and try to stare at his noodles. I couldn't stop laughing. While him and I were being losers in the cafeteria the doors slammed opened and shut, and there stood Tanya, in the shortest skirt you could ever imagine and the lowest "v" neck I think that has ever been created. She came walking up strutting her stuff and looking more slutty and bitchy than usual!

"Hey guys!" she said in such a fake happy voice.

"Hey Tanya." I replied

"Hi Tay" Edward said

Tanya sat with us, and it was such an awkward silence, no one said anything, we all just sat there, Edward and I kept looking at each other, neither of us looked at Tanya.

"Okay then, bye guys! Hey Edward don't forget to call me tonight" she said winking as she walked away.

"Well that was awkward."

"Way to state the obvious Edward." Just then Edwards phone went off he looked at it sighed and put it away. Edward finished eating his noodles while we joked and laughed the whole time. When he was done he threw his trash out and went and took my hand.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Umm okay Edward."

We walked outside and he let go of my hand to hold the railing outside.

"Do you want to just get out of here?" he asked suddenly

"What do you mean?"

"Just leave the school, you and I can walk to my house or we can walk to your house. I just need to get out of here and away from Tanya. And I want you to come with me."

"Why me?"

"Is it not obvious Bella? I like being around you, you help me be complete, I don't know what it is about you but I want to be with you.'

"Edward what do you mean? You're with Tanya though"

"I don't think I want to be anymore. So come with me, come with me to my house, I can teach you how to play some COD or WOW or anything I just want to be with you for as long as I can, please Bella."

I thought about it, I would rather not start drama, especially if it involves Tanya.

"Edward I'm sorry I don't want to start anything. In the drama department if you know what I mean, I'm sorry."

"Yea I get it I understand don't worry." He smiled at me he grabbed my hand and walked inside. We went upstairs to where the couches were. I went and ran to find my portable DVD player. We set it up and started watching "How to Train your Dragon" it's such an amazing movie! Alice came around a little bit later and joined us watching. Same with a bunch of other people we hang out with, but I was too lazy to name them. Edward and I were laying on the couch length ways together. Alice called us and we both looked over and she took a picture.

"Jeeze, Alice, really?"

"Oh course Edward, now time to post this on facebook! Yay!"

"Oh goody and I didn't want any drama" I sighed.

"Don't worry Bella nothing will happen" Edward whispered in my ear.

And I believed him, nothing was going to happen. I was sure of it, or so I hopped.

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I kinda really like this one :) it's just kinda a really happy moment :) I know its kinda one of those you have to be there moments to see the sweetness in it, but oh well I love this part :) **

**Thank you for reading! Since I'm really in to this story I'm thinking I'm going to update it way more! Lol sorry if there are any other stories of mine that you like and they haven't been updated! I may eventually! But anyway, enjoy :)**

** inlove1**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously in "An Obvious Love"_

"_Oh course Edward, now time to post this on facebook! Yay!"_

"_Oh goody and I didn't want any drama" I sighed._

"_Don't worry Bella nothing will happen" Edward whispered in my ear. _

_And I believed him, nothing was going to happen. I was sure of it, or so I hopped._

Chapter 6

Edward POV

She wanted to. She wanted to. She didn't because Tanya….. okay I'll tell you the truth, I felt rejected when Bella said no to me, I felt like she was playing with my heart. But then I remembered it was because of Tanya.

"UGHH" I threw my phone and didn't see where it went, I just got two messages, one from Bella, and one from Tanya. Tanya and I were arguing about Bella and Bella was being her sweet self.

"Hey Ed, you okay man?" i heard through my bedroom door.

"Oh yea perfect! Just fucking perfect! What else could happen! Honestly!"

"Hmm I'll take that as a no then." Emmett said as he walked in the room. "What's wrong Ed? Tell your good ol' brother!"

"I don't know what to do about Tanya."

"What do you mean, it's obvious! Dumb her sorry ass and date Bella!"

"Em it is not that easy, we've know each other since we were like I dunno how old? Since we were in diapers! I just can't do that, yea she can be a royal bitch sometimes but yea…" I sisghed "I'm just delaying this aren't i?"

"You really are dude. You know what shes done to our family and how we've all been hurt by her, she isn't that little girl any more Ed. She's grown up, like you have. Either way, there's going to be some pain. Just keep in mind that while the wounds may be in some way mutual, the only heart you're compelled to tend is the one that still beats in your very own chest."

"Who knew you could be somewhat wise"

"As cheesy as it sounds, listen to your heart." Emmett walked out of my room and shut the door, who knew he could actually be somewhat wise and that he could give advice!

_"__I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always"_

It took me a moment to realize my phone was going off, it means one thing! Bella is trying to get a hold of me! I jumped off my bed to find my phone,

"_Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always"_

I still couldn't find my phone I hope Bella didn't think I was ignoring her! It may seem that way because I never replied to her message!

"_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting to slow_

_His voice is almost to low_

_As he says I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there, _

_I'll always love you forever and always"_

I knew that was the end to the song, and my heart stopped, I missed her call, she's going to hate me now, and I kept looking and found my phone on the floor by the side of my bed. I looked at the screen, 3 text messages and 1 missed call. I already knew who the call was from, but couldn't figure out the messages, one must be from Bella, and maybe Tanya is another? Hmm she obviously is, but who else? Emmett asking to come in? I decided to first look at the texts.

_Hey, you okay? You just stopped. No worries tho :) text me when you want to!_

_ ~B_

So that was from Bella already figured that!

_You and I have to talk! You need to stop being friends with that Bella whatever chick! CALL ME EDWARD! Luvvvvvvv youuuuuuuu Eddie bear!_

_~Tanya 3 _

Hmm I know who I wasn't texting back, she has like two faces she can be bitchy and creepy at the same time, it is plain to see in her message!

_Hello Edward, Mary-Alice, and Emmett_

_It is your mother and fathers lawyer, this is the only way we are able to contact you. There are something's that we are to discuss, such as your parents case and financial issues. If you wouldn't mind please call me at 403-932-7663 and we can set up an appointment. _

_Have a good evening._

_ ~The Raybould Law Office_

I have a feeling that's what Emmett came in my room to talk to me about, not Tanya and Bella, but Mom and Dad's case and will. Now would be a good time to listen to that voice mail from Bella.

"Please enter your password then press pound" The automatic voice said, I think that this voice should really be re-done eventually. But I entered my password and did as it said, I didn't even wait for further instructions, I knew what to do already. Then I listened to Bella's sweet voice.

"_Hey Edward, oh shoot I just remembered that I would let you text me back, sorry I must sound clingy now crap, sorry any way *bang* *crash* *boom* ouch damn it, stupid steps, oh crap where's my phone? Oh crap Edwards still on the line! Umm yea hey again, ignore all that! Just yea call or text me back, probably tomorrow would be best.!, I may have to get my dad to run me to the emergency room! Kay bye Edward!"_

"That sounded painful" I heard a voice say from behind me, I jumped and turned around to see Esme standing in my door way. "Oh I'm sorry sweety, I heard talking and thought someone else was here, turns out you just had your phone on speaker." She ended with a little smirk.

"Oh don't worry it was nothing private."

"May I come in?" Esme gestured to my computer chair, asking to sit.

"Of course you can, it's your house!"

"I was always taught to ask, just as I've been teaching you for the past ten years" she gave me a little wink and sat down.

"Righhhhttt, so what's up mom?" she smiled whenever Alice, Emmett, or I called her mom.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to invite Tanya to dinner Friday evening. And I can tell by the disgusted look on your face that would be a no, hmm well Alice said she had another person in mind, her name was Bella I think! Does that sound correct?"

"Yes she's talking about Bella" I said with a smile.

"Hmm I can tell someone has a little bit of a crush on this Bella girl." She winked at me. "But I can finally meet Emmett's girlfriend Rose and Alice's boyfriend Jasper, well I don't know if they are boyfriend and girlfriend yet, Alice has only gone on a few dates with him."

"That sounds great mom!"

"Goodie! Well dinner is ready soon so go wash up; we are having chicken shrimp alfredo with a nice garden salad tonight! Carlisle has some news for us!" Esme walked out of the room lightly shutting my door for me. I jumped off my bed and headed to my bathroom, I washed my hands tried them on the towel and sent Bella a quick text before dinner.

_Hey :) _

_You should be careful with those steps! Hope you are okay! My mom is wondering if you would like to come over for dinner Friday night. I figured it's Tuesday so this will give you enough time to decide! Text me back please!_

_ ~E_

That should do it! I threw my phone on my bed and headed down for dinner, wanting to hear Carlisle's news.

Bella's POV

I grabbed my books in one hand and my glass in the other while I was holding my phone to my ear with my shoulder, heading to the stairs

"_Hey you've reached Edward, leave a message"_

"Hey Edward, oh shoot I just remembered that I would let you text me back, sorry I must sound clingy now crap, sorry any way "I lost my footing on the fourth step, and started to crash down the steps dropping everything in the process. "ouch damn it, stupid steps!" it really hurt and my wrist was kind of numb from me trying to catch myself, which I failed really bad at if I must add. "Oh crap where's my phone?" I couldn't remember where it went flying but I suddenly remembered something else. "Oh crap Edwards still on the line!" I searched for my phone and found it a few inches away from me and grabbed it. "Umm yea hey again, ignore all that! Just yea call or text me back, probably tomorrow would be best! I may have to get my dad to run me to the emergency room! Kay bye Edward!_" _ I hung up the phone totally embarrassed about what just happened.

"Are you alright honey?" My dad asked as he came in the door

"Umm don't get to comfy yet, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What?"

"Drive me to the emergency room or whatever, my wrist is killing me and my head is pounding."

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." My father chuckled and helped me up and to his cruiser.

A few hours later and I was out of the hospital with a sprained wrist and thankfully no concussion, just a really bad bump on my head, thankfully I was given some strong pain killers that will help both my head and wrist.

"How about I just order pizza Bells?"

"That sounds perfect right about now!"

"Good you head up to your room, be careful of those stairs though, and I'll call the pizza place!" Charlie started to giggle and laugh

"Yea yea I'm going very funny!" I stuck my tongue out at him and tripped on the first step thankfully Charlie was there to catch me quickly. Once I steadied myself I glared at his laughing face "Not a word!" then I carefully went up the stairs, still hearing a chuckling Charlie at the steps. Thankfully I grabbed my phone before going up. I saw that I had 3 messages, one form Alice, one from Jacob and one from Edward. Oh god I don't want to know what he would have to say. I opened Alice's first!

_Heyyyyyyy Belllllaaa!_

_Edward will probabaly ask you but would you like to come to dinner Friday? My mom and dad want to meeeettt youuuu, well and Jasper and Rose too! :D :D_

_~~Alice :D_

I decided I'd answer her now!

_Course I'll be there! Just tell me a time Alice ;D_

_ ~B_

I was going to say Edwards message for last, I wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment!

_Hey Bells_

_Remember our date Friday ;) you can't ditch out now!_

_ ~JACOB!_

Oh shit! I have to go to Jacob's Friday, I'll just wait for a time from Alice and tell Jacob I have to be home a bit earlier….. shit I knew there was something I had to do, he's going to hate me now for ditching out early.

Then I went to Edwards message, oh god this is not going to end well!

_Hey :) _

_You should be careful with those steps! Hope you are okay! My mom is wondering if you would like to come over for dinner Friday night. I figured it's Tuesday so this will give you enough time to decide! Text me back please!_

_ ~E_

Thank god he didn't tease much; I would have died if he did! Hmm I'll tell him yes and just leave out the Jacob part that should be good. I hope

_Hey to you to :)_

_Haha very funny about the stairs, I have a sprained wrist and a bump on my head, but that's about it! Thankfully, but when we got home, I tripped on the first step again…. And like I told Alice, yup I'll be there Friday! Just need a time!_

_ ~B_

I saw I had another message, just received it now, it was from Alice!

_Any time after 6:30!_

_~~Alice :D_

_Sweet I'll be there!_

_ ~B_

Hmm now time to text Jacob, man this is going to be weird, I'm going to have to correct him on the whole "date" thing too, jezze he pushed it too far sometimes!

_Hey Jake!_

_Don't worry I didn't forget! I'll be there around 11/11:30? That alright? I have to leave by 6 because I have plans for 6:30! And by the way it is not in any way a DATE! Get that through your thick skull!_

_ ~B_

There that is taken care of! I grabbed a book of my shelf and started getting into it, its this new book called "The Hunger Games" pretty good if you ask me! I got so into it that I was scared when there was a knock on my door.

"Bells pizza is here!"

"Kay be out in a sec." I grabbed a book mark and put it in my book then threw the book on the bed; I carefully went down the stairs. Charlie was already watching baseball with a beer in one hand and a plate of pizza in the other. I went to grab my pizza and joined Charlie watching the TV. I didn't really pay attention throughout the time eating; I was busy day dreaming wondering how Jacob would react to me leaving earlier than usual tomorrow. I took Charlie's plate in my hand and balanced it on my plate and went to put it in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go upstairs and read then probably sleep."

"Okay hun, good night love you"

"Love you to Dad" I gave him a light kiss on his forehead and went up the steps to my room. Just as I got upstairs I heard music going off.

"_You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot" _

I didn't think I had music playing, and then I realized that it was Edward's ringtone. So I started to pick up the pace and ran into my room.

"_And I don't know what road we're on  
Or where we've been  
From staring at you girl  
All I know is I don't want this night to end"_

"Hey Edward" I said after quickly grabbing the phone

"I need to talk to you"

"What…"

"I'm breaking up with Tanya."

"What why?"

"There's someone else"

"Who Edward?"

"Her name is …."

Then the line went dead

**Tee-hee! What did you think? Sorry about that guys! I know longgg time! But the nerd stick that had all my stories on them got destroyed by my dogs….. I had to start from scratch because I had like half chapters written out too! It sucks! So give me time ;p not like anyone has much of a choice though!**

**Haha hope you guys are enjoying this story :) it has so many good memories :D stay tuned for more guys!**

**~~~inlove1 **


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously in "An Obvious Love"_

_"I'm breaking up with Tanya."_

_"What why?"_

_"There's someone else"_

_"Who Edward?"_

_"Her name is …."_

_Then the line went dead_

Chapter 7

Bella POV

What… what just happened… the phone went dead! Why did this happen! He was going to tell me something! I pulled my phone away from my ear, dead battery!

"Gah! Really?" I jumped off my bed to find my phone cord and quickly plugged it in.

_Omg I'm so sorry my phone died on me :(_

_~B_

I waited for what seemed like eternity for a reply. I heard my phone vibrating on my desk and oratically pounced on it.

**It's all good, and forget about it Bella, so you excited for dinner Friday?**

**~E**

_I'm not going to forget about it! Yea course I am, why wouldn't I be?_

_~B_

**Oh you know my family is nuts and all**

**~E**

_True it is!_

_~B_

**I gottta go B, talk to you later.**

**~E**

_WAIT! WHO IS SHE! EDDDDDIIIIIEEEE! _

_~B_

I waited for a half hour and didn't get a reply…. Well now what am I supposed to do?

I have the whole week off, and I have no idea what to do with my life. My Friday is booked but I'm stuck with today and tomorrow being empty. I have such a boring life. This list of chores Charlie gave me will be done by noon today, goodness I'm pathetic. I could see if Rose or Jazz are free, but I doubt it. Rose is so in love with Emmett, it's hard to see just her alone now. And Jazz, well he is trying hard to be Alice's golden boy, I'm pretty sure they are going shopping together . Yikes that sounds dangerous.

"_You got your hands up__  
__You're rocking in my truck__  
__You got the radio on__  
__You're singing every song__  
__I'm set on cruise control__  
__I'm slowly losing hold__  
__Of everything I got__  
__You're looking so damn hot"_

_"Hey Edward!"  
"You, me, walk tomorrow down by the river?"_

_"Haha what? Really Edward?"_

_"Yea I haven't hung out with you in a while!"_

_"You hung out with me the other day!"_

_"Details, details. So want to?"_

_"Sure I'll meet you at the skate park at noon?"_

_"Yea definitely!"_

_"K sweet, see you tomorrow Bella!"_

_"Wait Edward!"_

_"What?"_

_"Who is she?"_

_"Who is who?"_

_"I hate you right now"_

_"Naw you love meeeeee."_

_"Bye Edward"_

_He chuckled "Bye Bella"_

_Well that fills up tomorrow for me. Hmm now what to do today…_

_Edward POV _

I can't believe I almost told her that last night, thank God her phone died, or else I would have been a goner. What was I thinking, we just met, I just broke up with a girl, and the first time we met she punched me… this would have been way too weird and fast for me and probably her. I thought maybe hanging out with her would be a better step instead of moving right into it. Yea that's a smooth move right? I hope so... I'm not used to this, this feeling of butterflies, this feeling of possibly being rejected; this is all new for me.

I know I'm not the best guy, broke up with Tanya over the phone, but I asked if I could see her, and she said no twice! Not my fault, and it needed to be done, he drama with my family thinking the unthinkable was putting a strain on the relationship. And she's been a bitch since I met Bella.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw I had a message from Zack

_Eddie! VB practice today and tomorrow!_

_ -Zack_

"SHIT" I forgot about practice what am I going to do about bella and tomorrow.

**How mad do you think coach would be if I skipped tomorrow?**

** -Ed**

_Just say you have a doc apponintment, duh, but why you skip man? You never do._

_ -Zack_

**Something came up, see you at practice.**

** -Ed**

I ran to jump in the shower so I could get to practice in time coach would kill me if I was late today and skipping tomorrow .

Tanya POV

"I DON'T KNOW WHY HE WOULD DO THATTTTTTT" Lauren was sitting there on my bed with a tube of non-fat vanilla yogurt, the girl knows me so well, I called her as soon as that heart breaking hunk broke up with me.

"Shh Tanya, I don't know why sweetie, but you deserve better. "

"There is nothing better than him!"

"Shhh its okay girly."

I can't handle this anymore, she's being calm and I just want the little tramp who made eddie break up with me dead, nothing can get in the way of us, AGAIN.

"Lauren," I smirked at her

"Tanya are you okay? Your personality changed rather quickly. "

"I need your help with something."

"Umm okay sure."

And so the plans begin.

Bella POV

So going to the Newton's store was the best thing I could come up with. I figured painting my room a new color is a way to keep my mind busy. I regretted it as soon as I walked in the door and saw Mike standing there at the till, obviously texting.

"Hey there sexy!"

Ugh "Hey Mike."

"What can I help you with today gorgeous?"

Puke. "I'm good, just going to look at paint colors."

"Okay holler if you need ANYTHING at all."

I practically ran to the paint section to get out of his view, Mike is a good guy and all but sometimes he's just too much to handle. As I look at the paint colors on the wall I imagine the possibilities, also the mess that my clumsy self would make, plus having a sprained wrist, no thanks to those stairs.

I decided on a chocolate brown for a base and then a teal blast green, and pre-dawn sky purple, for a design I'm debating on doing.

"Hey Mike, can you come mix these paint colors for me?"

"Yea sure be there in a minute Bella."

He came around the corner with a smile on his face, he took the colors from me and I handed him the paint cans to fill. It was an awkward silence filled with the noise of the paint mixing machine.

"I'll take these up front while you look round a bit more, don't want you hurting your wrist more." He said while nodding to my brace I had on.

"Thanks Mike." I gave him a smile and went to go look for brushed, tape, and a mat to put down for my mess. As soon as I was done, I walked up front and paid for my things.

"I'll help you out, it's not like we're busy or anything."

I just nodded and lead him out, he carefully set the paint cans down in the bed of my rusty truck and looked my way, and then he took a few steps closer and looked at me. I saw it in his eyes; he had been drinking at work, drinking a bit too much.

"Bella." Then he bent down to kiss me, it all happened to quickly and next thing I knew his lips were all over mine, trying to force his tongue in my mouth, as his hands slowly moved down my body roughly grabbing my breast and the other slowly went down to the hem of my jeans. I was trapped pinned against my very own truck. I wasn't going to be some helpless little girl so I dug my heel into his foot and shoved him away.

"What the hell Mike?!"

"Don't lie, you wanted it." He moved closer again. Then I swung my right hook and hit him right on the side of the mouth.

"I'm not a whore like all the other girls you date Mike, you can't just throw yourself on me, you can be a sweet guy but you are the biggest prick when drunk. Don't ever come near me again Mike." I pushed him farther away, jumped in my truck and drove away. I tried to forget what just happened. I wasn't crying, I was smiling, I didn't understand why at first, but then it occurred to me, I just kicked the star football player's ass. I'm not the fragile girl people assume I am. I can carry my own.

I had just finished moving everything away from my walls and took everything off them when the doorbell rang downstairs. I sighed and rushed as carefully as I could down the stairs, I opened the door and to my surprise Jake was there.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"Well hello too you too Bella Boo."

"Yea no, don't call me that."

"What happened to your wrist?"

I sighed knowing he would tease me for this one, "I fell…. down the stairs.."

He let out a huge laugh, "only you Bells, only you." He chuckled and walked in.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"Came to see you duh."

"I'm busy Jake, I'm re-doing my room."

"Bout time, but I get the hint when I'm not wanted, see yea later Bells."

"It's not like that Jake, and see you Friday!"

"It's a date" he smirked, kissed my cheek, and ran out to his car.

I sighed what am I going to do about him. Too much guy thinking for one day, first talking with Edward this morning, then the fiasco with Mike *shudder* now Jake thinking it's a date and I know he wishes it was. I slugged back up to my room, plugged in my ipod and started to prepare to paint my room. My favorite song came on, that new one by Hunter Hayes, I Want Crazy, and I started to dance around painting and singing at the top of my lungs.

_I'm booking myself a one way flight_

_I gotta see the color in your eyes_

_I'm telling myself I'm gonna be alright_

_Without you baby is a waste of time_

_Yeah, or first date, girl, the seasons changed_

_It got washed away in a summer rain_

_You can't undo a fall like this_

'_Cause love don't know what distance is_

_Yeah, I know its crazy_

I heard the door open and close downstairs, I figured it was Charlie, so I continued on with my attempting to paint/sing/dance.

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_

_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love_

_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about,_

_I've searched the world and I know now,_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

_Are you with me baby? Lets be crazy_

I heard a chuckle behind me turned around and instantly stopped.

"EDWARD!"

"I can be crazy if you want." He said with a wink.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Volleyball practice got out early, so thought I'd pop by."

"Well… while youre here, go ahead and grab a brush and help."

"I thought you would never ask." And so he did and him and I rocked out while painting my room. This is how I can see my life, not the painting the walls bit, but having someone in my life who can make any situation a memory I'll never forget. And I know if I have this life with Edward, it won't be easy, but it will be crazy.

**Hello my readers! Sorry guys! I really suck at updating but I adore this chapter as screwed up as it is! Oh well! Let me know what ya'll think! Be crazy ;) **

**Haha! Hope everyone is happy!**

**~inlove1 **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously _

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_"Volleyball practice got out early, so thought I'd pop by."_

_"Well… while youre here, go ahead and grab a brush and help."_

_"I thought you would never ask." And so he did and him and I rocked out while painting my room. This is how I can see my life, not the painting the walls bit, but having someone in my life who can make any situation a memory I'll never forget. And I know if I have this life with Edward, it won't be easy, but it will be crazy._

Chapter 8

A few hours, paint fight and a big mess later, Edward and I finally got the base coat done on my room. It really shouldn't have taken that long, but it's not my fault! Edward started the paint fight, thank goodness I wrapped all my furniture up and we got all the splattered paint on the walls, but it was a bit difficult to cover so we wouldn't have spots. It also didn't help with all the singing, which was actually us screaming at the top of our lungs, and our attempting at dancing. While I was attempting, of course Mr. Perfect was as smooth as a smoothie. But in the end we got the base done. And I thought it looked decent.

"I should probably go, I didn't realize the time" I turned to see Edward looking at his phone.

"What time is it?"

"Close to 9."

"Whoa, sorry Edward I didn't realize, go go! I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"Bella where's Charlie? I thought he was usually home by 6 or 7." Come to think of it, I was having too much fun and forgot all about him.

"I'm sure he's just having a late day, I call him once you go and get home!"

He chuckled, "Okay Bella, whatever you want."

I walked with Edward down the stairs, of course I took my time. We got to the door and he opened it while turning around to face me.

"See you tomorrow Bella, can't promise it will be as fun as today." He said with a wink.

"Thanks Edward, see you tomorrow." I said while blushing, I usually can keep that under control and not have to worry about, ugh he'll think I'm silly. He lightly stroked my cheek. I sighed leaning in to it, he slowly moved it away.

"Goodnight Bella" he smiled and slowly turned are and walked out the door. I was hoping for maybe a kiss, even if it were one on the cheek. I sighed and waved to him, watching him pull out of the driveway.

"UGHHH" I closed the door, how could I be so silly, he just broke up with a girl! Why should I expect him to go out with me, it is to soon. I made the trek upstairs, where was I going to sleep tonight? I don't think my room will be in time, I'll probably be sleeping on the couch then. When I got to my room I looked around for my phone and called Charlie's cell, no answer. I tried his office, no answer, I tried his partners office, then I remembered he was on vacation, so I tried his cell again and again. He wasn't answering, I was starting to panic. Where was he? He always answers when I call, he's not supposed to, but he does. Always does. Where was my dad!? I ran to get my keys and jumped in my truck as fast as I good

"C'mon, don't fail me now," I grunted, and my old rusty truck roared as it started, thank god. I sped out of the driveway and down the road to the sheriff's office, I need to find Charlie, I need to make sure he's okay. I got to the office, and saw his cruiser out front. I walked in and no one was there, only a few lights were on.

"Dad? You here?"

Edward POV

My mouth hurt from smiling so much, but I just couldn't stop. I was having the time of my life helping Bella paint her room. When the base was down, I was crushed; I didn't want it to be over so soon, we were just getting started. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. 3 missed calls, two were from Tanya and one from home, probably Esme, 2 messages from Alice,1 from Emmett, and 56 from Tanya, wait 56! That's a bit on the extreme. "I should probably go, I didn't realize the time." I saw the time on my phone and was starting to put it away

"What time is it?" I looked up to see Bella looking at me.

"Close to 9."

"Whoa, sorry Edward I didn't realize, go go! I don't want you to get in trouble!" She's so cute when she does this thing. I couldn't help thinking about her, how it's just us two. Wait it's close to nine, and just her and i?

"Bella where's Charlie? I thought he was usually home by 6 or 7."

"I'm sure he's just having a late day, I call him once you go and get home!"

"Okay Bella, whatever you want." I couldn't help saying with a chuckle, always trying to be the goody goody conniving me to go home and such. But I did grab my jacket and head for the stairs. I felt her walking behind me down the stairs, she was so close yet so far. I got to the door and opended it. I turned around, I had to see her just one last time before I went.

"See you tomorrow Bella, can't promise it will be as fun as today." Did I really just wink saying that?

"Thanks Edward, see you tomorrow." She blushed; it's so cute when she blushes, she doesn't much anymore. What I did next surprised me and I think I was a bit creepy but I started to stroke her cheek, it was hot and soft. She leaned her head into my palm and my heart skipped a beat. I know if I didn't go now I never would, so I slowly moved my hand away.

"Goodnight Bella" I said with that sexy grin everyone claims I poses, then I walked out the door, I had to get out of there or I don't know what I would have done, she probably ants to just be friends and stay that way. I'm probably the gay best friend, don't get me wrong they are amazing people, and I support them 100% but yea. I hoped in my car and started to back out of the driveway. I saw her wave and couldn't help to smile, giving her a little one as well keeping my hand on the wheel. And with that I drove off into the night,

I hooked my phone up to my blue tooth in my car to start listening to my messages.

"_Three new messages, first. 'Hey Edward, its Esme, your mom, it would be nice if you replied to your siblings messages. Because if you haven't realized your volleyball practice ended at 4 o'clock and it is now 7:30 and no word from you, I would APPRECIATETE it if you would contact us in a way. Thank you. Now do as you're told. Bye!' end of message_

Oh shit Esme! I forgot to tell her I was going out after volleyball practice. I'm shocked I'm not grounded.

"_Next message. 'EDDDDIEEE here's your last chance to get me back, you know before things get bad for you, and whoever your little girl toy will be.' End of message_

"_Next message. 'Eddie answer your phone! I left you a message and am not getting anything in return. Have you not seen my texts. You and I need to get back together it's like we belong together seriously.' End of messages." _Before the reading could go on I shut off my phone, Tanya just needs to give up. I turned off my head lights as soon as I got on the highway and sped off into the night, going way over the speed limit to get home.

I drove down the driveway and parked my Volvo in the garage; I'm ready for the talk that I'm just about to get from a very upset Esme. I opened the door and closed it lightly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. That better be you."

"Hey mom."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"I have an idea and I'm sorry mm, won't happen again. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Where were you?" I saw her come around the corner her eyes all puffy and red.

"Oh Mom I'm sorry." I rushed to give her a hug. "I was with Bella, helping her paint her room, her clock was unplugged so I couldn't get a look at the time. I'm sorry."

"All that matters is you're home now," She smiled and backed away, "you must be starved."

"In all honesty yea I am." I chuckled because as usual she was right. I followed her into the kitchen and sat on the bar stools, while it looked like she was just finishing making me some KD, she knows me well.

"So Alice and Emmett already read it or whatever; they could have stared at it for the whole time for all I know. But I found a letter written by your mother today. It's like she knew what was going to happen, it's really weird. But I figured it would be a good thing for to read." She was putting KD in a bowl for me while going on her little rant. You could tell she was nervous to tell me all of this. "But if you want it's in the drawer under the phone."

"Thanks Esme, I may look at it. You know when I'm ready."

"I figured as much, just know it there!" She gave me my bowl and gave me a kiss of the forehead. "I'm off to bed, enjoy and goodnight Edward I'll see you in the morning, maybe, I have a floral convention in Seattle tomorrow." She turned to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks Esme, goodnight." I know it's confusing but I call her both Esme, and mom. Alice and Emmett do as well. It's just easier on us, we do the same thing with Carlisle.

As I was eating, it's like the letter was taunting me, just sitting in the drawer, I sighed and got up to grab it, it's now or never. I saw the front and in my mother's elegant script it said _Edward, Alice, and Emmett _I opened it and saw her hand writing that I missed so much. It started off address to us. It was not your average letter.

_Emmett, Alice, Edward_

_To let go isn't to forget, not to think about, or ignore. It doesn't leave feelings of anger, jealousy, to regret. Letting go isn't winning, and it isn't losing. It's not about pride, and it's not about how you appear, and it's not obsessing or dwelling on the past. Letting go isn't blocking memories or thinking sad thoughts and it doesn't leave emptiness, hurt or sadness. It's not giving in or giving up. Letting go isn't about loss and it's not defeat. _

_To let go is to cherish memories, and overcome and move on. It's having an open mind and confidence in the future. Letting go is accepting. It's learning an experiencing and growing. To let go is to be thankful for the experiences that made you laugh, made you cry, and made you grow. It's about all that you have, all that you had, and all that you will soon again. Letting go is having the courage to accept change, and the strength to keep moving. Letting go is growing up. It's realizing that the heart can sometimes be the most potent remedy. To let go is to open a door, and to clear a path and to set you free._

_I love you all my children, your father as well. Do not be afraid to let go and move on._

_Much love, _

_Mom and Dad._

I haven't cried since they passed, but I couldn't hold it back now. Everything she wrote was true. I do need to move on, Carlisle and Esme have been so kind to us, yea I love them to bits, but it's difficult. I need to move on.

"You read it."

"Yea pixie I did." I knew it was Alice I could tell by the voice, no need to turn around; she doesn't need to see me cry.

"I didn't even want to touch it, Emmett just stared at it. You're the braver one of us."

"I think it would be good if you did, it actually makes sense and helps. But we all need time. Read it when you're ready."

"I will."

Bella POV

"In here Bella!"

"DAD!" I ran to his voice and found him sitting at his desk, I ran to give him a hug.

"Whoa, easy there Bells what's up?"

"You weren't answering your phone, any of them, and you didn't come home I was worried."

"Gosh sorry Bells. With Frank gone I have a lot more work to get through and over with, never realized how much paper work there actually is." He blushed; he's the one I got the blushing curse from.

"It's okay dad, just next time a message would be nice."

"Okay Bells, I was actually just starting to clean up, so go home I'll be there soon, and order a pizza so it'll be there in time when I get home."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek "Okay dad see you at home." I got in my rusty truck and headed phone, I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lost him.

**Hey guysssss ~~~ **

**Fast update wasn't it! :D wasn't about to leave you guys with a cliff hanger! Hope you guys liked ~~**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**~inlove1**


End file.
